<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persistent Euphoria by DaveighMustaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867392">Persistent Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveighMustaine/pseuds/DaveighMustaine'>DaveighMustaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persistent Euphoria [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anthrax (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Seduction, Band Fic, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dogs, F/M, Fantasizing, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Moving, Moving In Together, New York, New York City, One Shot Collection, Pet Names, Pets, Play Fighting, Reflection, Romance, Seduction, Self-Reflection, Sex, Smut, Spanking, adopting pets, short story collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveighMustaine/pseuds/DaveighMustaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots and short stories set in the same universe and timeline as my fics State of Euphoria and Persistence of Time. Some will be centered around Joey and Lizzy. Some will be centered around Melanie and Frankie. I may even explore a little with Danny and Adrianne.</p><p> </p><p>Originally started March 8, 2020 - ongoing. Reuploaded on here due to the sketchiness of Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Spitz/Original Female Character(s), Frank Bello/Original Female Character(s), Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persistent Euphoria [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving on Upstate part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of course this is all a work of fiction and none of this actually happened (at least to the best of my knowledge).</p><p>I unfortunately do not own Anthrax, though I would not complain if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: Takes place about a month after the ending of Persistence of Time.</b>
</p><p>Lizzy's green Ford Fiesta pulled into the familiar parking lot of the apartment complex in Syracuse, New York. She had made it there from Cleveland in record time. It had been a bitter sweet goodbye to her father, her sister Mary, and the most difficult of all....her little nephew Paul...her almost birthday twin born just two days after her birthday. Of course Paul didn't really understand what was going on. He didn't understand that Lizzy was moving away. She promised him she'd come down and see him as soon as possible as she kissed the chubby cheeks of the ginger haired toddler. He just smiled and waved bye-bye.</p><p>She cried for the first thirty minutes she was on the road.</p><p>Bitter sweet it was. She had moved to New York once before back when she was in college, getting a degree in Museum Sciences with a minor in Art History. But, that time she had moved to New York City. Little did she know that one night, after graduation, she would meet five guys who would completely change her life....and one more so than the others.</p><p>Joey. Her Joey. God, it had been a crazy ride for them. They had gotten together in a whirlwind romance when they were young. It happened so fast just thinking about it still made her head spin sometimes. Ultimately she broke up with him and tried to move on, but life had other ideas and they reconnected years later when their friends, Frankie and Melanie, were getting married. One thing led to another and now they were engaged and she was moving back to New York to be with him.</p><p>She hit the road earlier than she had originally planned. Originally she had planned to arrive just after he was done with band rehearsal with his side project, Chief Big Way, but she was eager to get the trip over with and to be with him. Even though leaving her home and family was hard she wanted to be with Joey.</p><p>Luckily for her pretty much all of her belongings could be packed up in her little Fiesta. She had been living with her sister and didn't have any furniture of her own. So, she would make do with what Joey had. And, once they got a bigger place together they would work on furnishing it together.</p><p>Together forever. Always.</p><p>It's what she wanted, but she was still anxious about everything. They hadn't actually talked about anything as far as wedding planning yet, but she knew they would have to start sometime. It had been a month since he had asked her. In that month resigned from her position with the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and planned her move to New York.</p><p>Of course he had offered to move down to Cleveland instead but it wouldn't have made sense for him to do that.</p><p>Besides, she liked New York.</p><p>He had also offered to come down to Cleveland to help her move, but that would have required him taking time off work to do that. And, being a musician, he couldn't really do that. She thought back to their phone conversation the night before:</p><p>
  <em>"Babe, I told you I would come down and help you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I know, but I know you're busy and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lizzy, I'm never too busy for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know but, you have your gig tonight and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lizzy...you're going to be my wife. You're more important than any gig."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know Joey, I know. But, I got this. Let me finish packing and I'll be there before you know it tomorrow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mmmm, baby, I can hardly wait," Joey mumbled and sighed, "What time are you going to be here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm aiming for four...You'll be done with rehearsal by then, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby, I can cancel rehearsal, you don't have to plan around that..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Joey, it's fine. I'll be there before you know it and then we'll have all the time in the world...I just hope that I can sleep tonight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you have your dream catcher still up, or did you pack it already?" Joey asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's still up. That'll be the last thing that I'll pack. I'm not worried about bad dreams though. It's just...the apprehension of starting a new journey. I just...I wish you were."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, I know! I should probably go though so I can finish up here..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, but before you go...did you ever hear the one about the Italian Stallion and the Irish Mare?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm hanging up now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Babe, come on!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lizzy sighed and shook her head as she carried the phone around her room as far as the cord would allow her to stretch, "Joey, if you want me to be in Syracuse tomorrow you are going to have to let me hang up and finish packing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, baby!" Joey laughed, "Please?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lizzy sighed as she rolled her eyes, "No, Joey. How does it go?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He loved her like whoa!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lizzy groaned, "Okay, I'm hanging up now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It wasn't that bad!" Joey said with a laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think you might be hanging out with Scott too much..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby...I do love you, though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too."</em>
</p><p>And she did....as big of a dork as he could be; she absolutely loved him more than she had ever loved anyone else. And somehow things worked out even though there was a time she was convinced they wouldn't and they wasted all of those years apart. But, there was no sense in dwelling on the past. They had their future together to look forward to.</p><p>Lizzy got out of her car and grabbed up her black purse. She was wearing a black tank top with black cut off jean shorts and all black chucks. She walked around and popped open the trunk of her hatchback and then ground as she looked at the boxes and luggage. She wanted to be all settled in by the time he got done with rehearsal but realized that it might not be completely reasonable for her to move all her stuff by herself. But, she could at least start. She yanked her large green rolling suitcase out of the trunk of her car before she slammed the trunk shut and locked it. She then rolled the suitcase with her, hauling it into the building, and all the way up the stairs to the fifth floor. By the time she reached the top her head was spinning and she had broken a sweat. She leaned against the wall and caught her breath for a moment before swallowing, her throat burning. Once she caught her breath she straightened up, adjusted her boobs in her bra, and then rolled the suitcase to his door.</p><p>She took out her keys and found the one to his door. He had given her a copy so she could come and go as she pleased back when she made occasional trips to Syracuse. She slid the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door. She flipped on the light and rolled the suitcase in behind her and closed the door. She set her keys on the counter and rolled the suitcase back to the bedroom.</p><p>She was about to pick the suitcase up and put it on the bed but suddenly she was struck by just how fatigued she was feeling. She sat on the bed and flopped down and closed her eyes, her arms sprawling out to either side of her. Her eyes were burning from both the lack of sleep and the drive to New York. She could barely sleep the night before due to the anticipation of being with Joey again and starting their lives together. She figured she could rest for a few minutes before she got to work putting her stuff away. Joey said he would leave room in his dresser and his closet for her.</p><p>But yeah, they were going to need to eventually get a bigger place with more furniture. His bachelor pad was fine just for him. But for both of them, it would be a tight squeeze.</p><p>And, he promised her that they could get a dog once they got a bigger place.</p><p>Oh well, they'd figure it out. For now she'd just rest her eyes for a few minutes.</p><p>It seemed like no time had passed when she was awoken to the sound of a door close.</p><p>"Baby?" His voice called from the other side of the apartment.</p><p>Lizzy sat up on her elbows as she blinked her eyes trying to get her bearings. She looked to the doorway of the bedroom and Joey appeared. His black hair hung down loose in wild curls. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. His deep brown eyes fixated on her for a moment.</p><p>"Hey Chief," Lizzy's voice was a whisper upon seeing him and gave him a smile.</p><p>Joey grinned before dove for the bed, flopping down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close before pressing his lips against her in a passionate kiss.</p><p>"Baby, what time did you get here? I thought you weren't going to be here until after four."</p><p>"Um...two I think," Lizzy responded as she nuzzled into his chest, "I was going to try and be settled in before you got home."</p><p>"Lizzy," Joey sighed, "If we're going to get married you're going to have to get used to us doing things together, okay babe?"</p><p>Lizzy inhaled his familiar spicy scent...the scent she had missed and longed for, "Well, believe me, there's plenty of crap in my car for you to help me with so if you want to get started..."</p><p>"Mmmmm, not yet," Joey said as he glanced over at the clock on his night stand before looking back down at her.</p><p>"Why wait?" Lizzy asked looking up at him, "I mean...I'd like to make dinner for us for our first night together and I thought-"</p><p>"Just...wait a little."</p><p>Lizzy looked up at him blankly before raising her eyebrow up at him suspiciously, "What are you up to, Chief?"</p><p>Joey's gave her a closed lipped grin and a shrug before responding, "I have no idea what you're talking about, babe...."</p><p>"Joey..." Lizzy said sternly as she sat up pushing him off her playfully, "What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Joey responded innocently, "Now, come here and let me have another taste of those lips while we have a little time alone."</p><p>Lizzy rolled her eyes before she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his before her eyes popped open wide and she pulled back, looking at him suspiciously again as he gave her a devilish grin. Lizzy opened her mouth when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>"I wonder who that could be!" Joey said in feign bewilderment before giving her a wink.</p><p>"Joey..."</p><p>"Why don't you go answer the door, lady of the house?" Joey smirked as he sat up and pulled her up with him</p><p>Lizzy raised a suspicious eyebrow at him before she shrugged and walked out the door of the bedroom toward the front door. Joey followed with a grin on his face. She looked back at Joey for a moment before she pulled the door open.</p><p>"Ginger Locks!" Frankie bellowed as their eyes met as he stood in the doorway.</p><p>"Frankie!" Lizzy shrieked in excitement as he grabbed her up in a bear hug and she giggled.</p><p>"Hey girl!" Melanie laughed appearing in the doorway behind Frankie, "Frankie, put her down now so I can have a turn."</p><p>"Yes dear!" Frankie turn and nodded to Melanie as he set Lizzy down, obeying his wife's command. Lizzy and Melanie immediately hugged.</p><p>"Cherry Bomb!" Scott looking from behind Melanie's shoulder.</p><p>"Scott!" Lizzy exclaimed bewildered.</p><p>"And me, Ginger Snap!" Charlie said poking his head from around the doorway peering in.</p><p>"Ay! Danny and Adrianne are here to!" Danny called from the hallway.</p><p>"And so is Mo," Mo's voice called, "Scott, move outta the way!"</p><p>"I'm trying! Hold your horses!" Scott snarled back at Mo.</p><p>"Now I'm confused though," Frankie said turning to Joey, "I thought we were surprising her before she got here..."</p><p>"That was the plan, but she got here early," Joey said with a shrug, "She was already here when I got home so..."</p><p>"I'm still surprised!" Lizzy said with a laugh as everyone crammed into Joey's tiny living room. Joey walked up next to her and slung his arm around her before kissing her temple.</p><p>"So where's your shit, Ginger Snap?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"My car," Lizzy said with a grin.</p><p>"Lead the way, Cherry Bomb," Scott said, gesturing toward the door with a little bow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving on Upstate part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In almost no time the guys had moved all of Lizzy's boxes and belongings from her car up to Joey's apartment. She was grateful then that she hadn't tried to do it all herself. She had no idea that Joey was planning on inviting everyone over to both surprise and help her, but she was glad he did...for the most part.</p><p>However, she couldn't deny she really wanted some alone time with her man. They had been apart for nearly a month and she really just wanted to lie in bed and cuddle with him all night long. But, there would be time for that, she figured. For now she would just be happy to see all of her friends.</p><p>Mo, Melanie, and Adrianne had all congregated in the bedroom with Lizzy to sort through her clothes and put them away as the guys mingled in the living room. Frankie had brought his Sega over with him and they were loudly playing as they waited for pizza to arrive.</p><p>"It sure is good to have you back in the same state at least," Melanie stated as she and Lizzy were putting clothes on hangers to hang in the closet.</p><p>"And you're not too far from me," Adrianne chimed in.</p><p>"And once Anthrax gets back in the studio you can come back to the city for a visit and we can do girl time while the guys work," Melanie continued.</p><p>"Wait...are they scheduled for studio time?" Lizzy asked as she froze and looked and Melanie perplexed.</p><p>"Yeah...didn't Joey tell you?" Melanie asked with a raise of her eyebrow.</p><p>"Well...no..." Lizzy responded with a shrug and a furrow of her brow.</p><p>"He was probably more concerned about getting you here than having you worry about his schedule," Adrianne said as she waved her hand dismissively at Lizzy while watching Mo cut open a cardboard box with a pocket knife and dumping it out onto the bed. Lizzy quickly spotted one of the contents from the box that was wrapped up in a thick layer of tissue paper. She snatched the package up and delicately unwrapped it and let out a gentle sigh of relief and smiled.</p><p>It was her dream catcher.</p><p>"Oh Joeyyy!" Lizzy called in a sing-song voice from the bedroom out the door in the direction of the family room.</p><p>"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble!" Scott's voice came laughing from the other room.</p><p>Joey then poked his head through the bedroom door.</p><p>"You called, baby?"</p><p>"Mmm-hmmm," Lizzy nodded before beckoning him closer with her index finger.</p><p>Joey eyed her warily for a moment before he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her before leaning his forehead against hers, "What do you need, baby?"</p><p>"Can...we replace that dream catcher with this one?" Lizzy inquired sweetly as she gestured toward the unfamiliar dream catcher above Joey's bed. He used to have hers hanging up above his bed but must have replaced it when he returned hers to her after they rekindled their relationship.</p><p>Joey nodded before he released his hold on her and gingerly took the dream catcher from her hands, "Absolutely. Is that all you wanted?"</p><p>Lizzy shook her head as she narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips before resting her hands on her hips. Joey's eye widened slightly at her expression.</p><p>"Oh, shit. What'd I do?" Joey asked with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"You didn't tell me you guys were going back into the studio," Lizzy said flatly. She tried to look annoyed but a giggle escaped her lips at Joey's facial expression.</p><p>Joey stared back at Lizzy for a moment before glancing at Melanie and then Adrianne accusingly then looking back at Lizzy giving her an innocent smile.</p><p>"I just didn't want to worry you about all that is all," Joey responded honestly. "Getting you up here was my top priority."</p><p>"Hmph...And I thought this meant we were going to share everything together," Lizzy sniffed as she turned away, holding her hand up that adorned her engagement ring at him. Mo, Melanie, and Adrianne were all turning away, covering their mouths in sad attempts to contain their laughter.</p><p>"Babe...don't do this to me," Joey laughed as he grabbed her from behind and nuzzled up to her hair.</p><p>"Isn't he cute when he squirms?" Lizzy laughed looking at the other girls who were laughing too.</p><p>"Adorable," Mo said with an eye roll and a shake of her head.</p><p>"She's always made a hobby out of teasing me," Joey muttered, "She drives me fucking crazy."</p><p>"Maybe we should give you love birds a moment," Melanie suggested, "Besides, I gotta go own Frankie at some Mortal Kombat before he tries to beat my high score."</p><p>Mo and Adrianne both nodded and followed Melanie out the door. Adrianne closed the door behind her.</p><p>Lizzy closed her eyes as she felt Joey nuzzle into the side her neck, his breath tickling her skin. He nudged her ginger locks to the side with his nose before gently pressing his lips against the skin of her neck. He then reached up with his fingers and brushed her hair completely over her opposite shoulder as he pressed his lips against her skin again. He trailed gently over and back to the spot behind her ear that always gave her goosebumps and she shuddered slightly at his touch before she pulled away and turned toward him, stepping back and looking down shyly as she folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>Joey's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her and he whispered, "What's wrong, baby?"</p><p>"Um," Lizzy swallowed before she sat down on the bed looking away, "I just...I mean, we aren't alone. Everyone is in the next room and I..."</p><p>Joey nodded understanding. He then turned and walked over to the door and turned the lock, locking it before he turned back to her and walked back over to her. He kneeled before where she sat on the bed and reached up and ran his fingers through her hair as he gazed up at her.</p><p>"Babe, you know I'd never make you do anything you don't want to do," Joey said softly. He furrowed his brow as she averted her gaze, "Baby, look at me." He caressed his hand along her cheek guiding her gaze toward him and he smiled up at her, "Lizzy, I love you. I could barely even wait for today to come. I've missed you so fucking much. And yeah, I want you right now. I always want you, but I'll wait until everyone leaves tomorrow."</p><p>Lizzy let out a slow sigh as she nodded and swallowed, "Joey...it's not just that..."</p><p>Joey's brows furrowed again as he watched her, "Tell me what it is then."</p><p>"It's weird, you're going to think it's stupid," Lizzy said with a dismissive laugh as she looked away again, but his fingers found her cheek again and he turned her gaze to him again.</p><p>"Baby..."</p><p>Lizzy looked down at him and shrugged at little, "I feel nervous because....well, it feels like this first time, you know?"</p><p>Joey stared intently up at her before he nodded and began to sing softly, "<em>It feels like the first time...feels like the very first time..."</em>Joey then rubbed his hand along her thigh before looking down at the smooth, ivory skin below her shorts before he leaned down and placed a kiss on it. He looked back up at her before he leaned back down continued to hum to the song kissing along her shorts line.</p><p>"Well," Lizzy gasped as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back feeling Joey leaving a trail of kisses along her thigh, "It just kind feels different because," Lizzy paused as clutched his hand that had been cupping her cheek and pushed it down to her breast. He hummed in approval before returning to the melody of the song as Lizzy leaned back, relishing in his kisses and caresses. "It's just...different now because now we're engaged and it's...God, it's a brand new start and....oh, fuck, come up here!"</p><p>Joey stood up before leaning over her, boxing her in to his frame as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She felt his tongue run along her lips, begging for entrance which she granted. She could feel him grind his hips against hers and she could feel the bulge in his shorts as he did.</p><p>He broke their kiss and he raised himself up from her and looked down at her, his eyes burning with passion, "It's still us baby. It's still me and you. Nothing's changed."</p><p>Lizzy let out a shaky breath as she looked up at him and whispered, "Joey...Joey, please..."</p><p>"Oh baby, ask me, ask me, ask me..." Joey whimpered as he looked down at her.</p><p>"Make love to me...really quiet...and fast..." She whispered, "I don't care if I get off I just...I want to feel you...please..."</p><p>"Oh, God, baby..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dog Day Afternoon part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes. Okay, thank you so much. Bye," Lizzy said into the phone as Joey walked into the room. He had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist and another wound around his hair on top of his head. She hung the receiver up and quickly moved to the refrigerator where she stuck a piece of paper using a magnet to it.</p><p>"Hey, babe," Joey said curiously as he watched. "Was that a job interview?"</p><p>Lizzy just shook her head and avoided eye contact. Joey furrowed his brow. She was hiding something.</p><p>"Baby?" Joey asked, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, fine," Lizzy said nonchalantly as she opened the fridge and peered inside. She took out a jug of lemonade and set it on the counter before opening up the cabinet above her head to retrieve a drinking glass.</p><p>"Lizzy," Joey said unconvinced. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "Baby...what's going on?"</p><p>Lizzy bit her lip shyly as she looked at him and just shook her head, "It's nothing. I was just getting a little information about something."</p><p>"About what?" Joey asked, "Come on, tell me."</p><p>"Nuh-uh," Lizzy said stubbornly as she shook her head and turned back to the counter to pour some lemonade.</p><p>Joey narrowed his eyes at her. He was going to have to change his tactic, it seemed. He then shuffled up behind her and rested his hands on her hips and nuzzled into her neck. He nudged her hair aside with his nose and kissed her gently, instantly finding the spot that always gave her goosebumps. He had the exact spot memorized. She shuddered at the sensation, almost spitting out her lemonade.</p><p>She turned to him, eyes wide, and laughed, "Don't do that while I'm drinking, Chief!"</p><p>"Mmmm, baby, tell me what you're up to," Joey mumbled into her skin, kissing the spot again, making her shudder again.</p><p>She gasped and set down the drinking glass, "No."</p><p>"Baby...baby, please," Joey hummed. He trailed his hands up from her hips up to her breasts, cupping them and kissing her again.</p><p>Lizzy whimpered at his touch and she started to melt into him.</p><p>Joey smirked to himself. He was winning.</p><p>Then she shoved up against the counter and he went flying back against the wall, breaking his hold on her. He stood stunned for a minute as she dashed away.</p><p>"No!" Lizzy called playfully over her shoulder as she ran to the bedroom. She gave him a wink before disappearing around the doorway.</p><p>So, that's how it was going to be. Okay. He could play that game. Joey ran after her. He tossed the towel from around his head unceremoniously onto the arm chair as he ran past, letting his wet, black curls bounce free. The towel around his hips hung precariously to his hips as he ran to the bedroom. She was standing on the other side of the bed with a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>"Baby, come here," Joey cooed, beckoning her with his index finger.</p><p>"No," Lizzy hissed back stubbornly shaking her head again. She reminded him of a little kid.</p><p>"Get over here, you bad little kitten," Joey growled, changing his tactic again.</p><p>Lizzy hissed at him like cat as she stood stubbornly. The bed was separating them. Joey stood still as his eyes blazed at her. At first he just wanted to know what she was up to, but now he just wanted her.</p><p>Maybe if he asked nicely?</p><p>"Baby...baby, please-"</p><p>"No," Lizzy snapped back not even letting him finish his sentence.</p><p>Joey's eyes bore into her as he watched her carefully. Finally he leapt on top of the bed and he loomed down on her. Her green eyes widened and she let out a shriek as she ran around the bed for the door. He jumped down and caught her around the waist.</p><p>"Bad kitty," Joey growled as he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. He pounced on top over, boxing her into his frame. He had lost his towel at some point. Lizzy's eyes were glowing up at him and she bit her lip timidly. He felt his face soften and he leaned down, kissing her neck again. He brought one of his hands to her tit cupped it, caressing it over her white tank top and he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. She squirmed beneath him and she let out a sigh. Joey hummed, "Baby...baby, tell me what you're up to..." To be honest, he didn't really care that much anymore. Now he just wanted lose himself in her for a while. Fuck the rest.</p><p>Suddenly she roughly reached up and grabbed his shoulder and rolled him on to his back, again catching him by surprise. She straddled his waist and pinned his wrists down above his head. Joey stared up at her bewilderedly as she leaned down and whispered, "No."</p><p>Joey squirmed around beneath her. She had him pinned pretty good. His eyes widened and then he nodded, "Okay...okay, babe. Have it your way..."</p><p>Lizzy smirked a little before she leaned down and gave the tip of his nose a kiss, "Good."</p><p>She released his wrists and began to dismount him when suddenly he sat up and wrestled her across his lap. It was her turn to stare at him bewildered.</p><p>"I lied. Now, tell me what you're up to," Joey laughed triumphantly.</p><p>"Joey! That's not fair!" Lizzy protested as she kicked her legs and squirmed. He had one arm pinning her to his lap as the other one rested on her ass. He brought his hand back and gave her a good swat.</p><p>"Tell me," Joey ordered, "Tell me, or your cute little rump gets it again."</p><p>"No!" Lizzy retorted stubbornly and he smacked her ass again causing her to gasp out and squirm.</p><p>"Baby, I'm gonna take your shorts off next it you keep this up," Joey warned.</p><p>Lizzy turned and looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Joey raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Alright," He grunted. He then roughly hooked his fingers into the waist band of her black cotton shorts and yanked them down baring her white, round butt up at him that was about to turn pink. He gave her another swat.</p><p>"Mmmmm, again," Lizzy cried gleefully as she arched her back.</p><p>Joey swatted her again, "You gonna tell me?"</p><p>"Hmmmm, maybe," Lizzy hummed as she kicked her legs excitedly, "Maaaaybe."</p><p>Joey rubbed her cheeks in a circular motion before giving her another crack, "Now?"</p><p>Lizzy looked up at him with a wild look in her eye and she tried to sit up but he held her still.</p><p>"Joey...please, Chief, I wanna..."</p><p>"You gonna tell me?"</p><p>Lizzy nodded, "Yes...yes, after...after..."</p><p>Joey released her from his grip. She sat up and straddled his hips and pushed her lips against his, kissing him. He could feel her tongue run along his lips and he parted his, granting entrance and he moaned into her mouth. He felt her shifting around, removing her shorts the rest of the way. He could feel her wet lips hovering over the tip of his cock, teasingly. Christ, she loved teasing him.</p><p>She pulled away and whispered, "Want it?"</p><p>Joey nodded and swallowed as he looked at her, his hands clutching her hips, wanting to guide them down, "Baby, please."</p><p>She lowered herself onto his shaft. She gasped out and tossed her hair back as she did. She was tight and wet, hugging him so nicely. She then rose up and lowered again so slowly it was about to drive him insane. He whined as she slowly worked against him and he fidgeted beneath her.</p><p>"Oh, baby," Joey moaned as she started to quicken her pace, bouncing up and down on his dick. God, she rode him so fucking good every time...his little cowgirl.</p><p>But then she stopped, and he whined, staring at her in disbelief.</p><p>"I'll give you a hint," Lizzy whispered and kissed his lips.</p><p>Fuck, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted her to go back to riding him. But she dismounted him. Joey tried to grab for her but slipped through his fingers as she crawled over onto the bed on all fours. She turned her head to him and purred, wiggling her butt at him.</p><p>Oh, God, that rump of hers was now a soft shade of pink.</p><p>Hurriedly he crawled up behind her on his knees and lined himself up with her, clutching her hips. He pushed himself inside, causing her to cry out again, tossing her hair back again in pleasure. He shoved himself inside again and again, thrusting into her faster and faster, their skin slapping against each other. As he thrusted he reached around and began to tease her clit with his index finger.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, yeah! Joey!" Lizzy screamed. He could feel her muscles tighten around him as she cried out, her voice oozing with pleasure.</p><p>Fuck, yeah. He loved getting her off. Just the thought of it was enough to send him over the edge.</p><p>He thrust harder into her, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt himself reaching his own peak. His heat bubbled and rose and shot out as the sensation of elation overcame him. He collapsed to the side, pulling her with him and they both caught their breath. As they did he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, spooning her into him. He kissed the back of her neck and nuzzled her hair as he listened to her breathing.</p><p>"So," Lizzy swallowed and let out a laugh as she caressed her fingers up his arm that was wrapped around her, "Did you...guess?"</p><p>"Hmmm," Joey hummed, "You wanted me to give it to you doggy style..."</p><p>"Mmmm-hmmmm..."</p><p>Joey blinked as he thought. Then he remembered his promise to her.</p><p>"You still want a dog," Joey stated.</p><p>"Yep. I was on the phone with the animal shelter while you were in the shower."</p><p>"Babe..." Joey sighed, "I know you do. But, we agreed to geta bigger place first, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Lizzy nodded and then turned around in his arms and looked at him. She brushed her fingers through his jet black curls that were still damp, "I know. But, I thought we could go to the shelter and look around. Just to see what kind of dogs they have there and see if we could get some ideas as to what we want."</p><p>"Baby, I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>Lizzy pouted at him.</p><p>Joey sighed, "Look, this is what's going to happen if we do. We'll go there and look around, you'll spot one that you'll absolutely fall in love with, and when I remind you that we're just looking you look up at me with those big doe eyes of yours and that pout that you have on your face right now and I won't be able to say no to you. So, why don't we just avoid all that until we're sure we're ready?"</p><p>Lizzy sighed as she nodded and then turned away from him.</p><p>"Baby, you know it's for the best..."</p><p>Lizzy didn't respond.</p><p>"Come on, babe. Don't give me the silent treatment..."</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Lizzy said quietly.</p><p>Joey sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. The apartment they had wasn't that big. It was a tight squeeze for the two of them. Having a dog around would make thing even tighter.</p><p>But, it's what she wanted. He always gave her what she wanted. They only had a couple more months there and were looking for a bigger place. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They could do anything for a couple months, right?</p><p>Also, maybe they could get a little dog that wouldn't take up much room. Maybe then it wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>He turned to her again, and he watched the back of her ginger hair. God, he loved her. He didn't want to disappoint her. If she really wanted a dog now, he'd get her one.</p><p>He rolled back onto his side and scooted closer to her. He wrapped and arm around her and pressed his lips against her shoulder in a kiss. She lay quietly as he did. He then whispered, "Okay, sweet Lizzy. We'll go to the shelter if that's what you want to do."</p><p>Lizzy turned her head to face him, biting her lip excitedly before she pressed her lips against his, reaching her hand around his head, tangling into his black curls.</p><p>Joey then pulled back and smirked at her, "You really are a brat, you know?"</p><p>"I know," Lizzy responded as she stuck her tongue out at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>